


The Gang's Pride

by adamsronan (onceuponahundred)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/adamsronan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr "ok but the raven gang + reaction to today's leglisation pleaseee"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gang's Pride

**Blue:** Today June 26th is a great day to be an American! Same-sex marriage has been legalized in all 50 states! Fuck yeah. bitches.

 **Noah** : Does this mean Adam and Ronan can one day get married?

 **Gansey:** *slings an arm around Noah’s shoulder* That it does, Noah! One day Ronan is going to be able to walk down the aisle and legally be able to marry Adam!

 **Ronan:**  Why the fuck am I walking down the aisle? I thought Parrish was gonna be the one to do it.

 **Adam:**  Why the hell would I do it??

 **Ronan:** Well if I’m the one who proposes then shouldn’t I be the one waiting at the altar?

 **Adam:**  Who said you were going to be the one to fucking propose? What if I plan to propose first?

 **Ronan:**  Like hell you are! I’m the one who’s gonna propose!

 **Blue:** *butts in a hand on each boy’s chest* Whoever does it first gets to decide. Now stop fucking arguing and be happy that you have the fucking ability to get married now!

Adam and Ronan both turn away from another, arms crossed over their chest.

 **Gansey:** *rolls his eyes not being able to believe that his friends are such stubborn idiots* Will you just stop it already? Kiss and make up so we can go celebrate this wonderful news.

 **Noah and Blue:**  Kiss! Kiss! Kiss

Ronan looks over first sighing softly before tugging on Adam’s arm making the other boy look at him. Adam lets himself be turned around but doesn’t let the scowl melt off his face yet.

 **Ronan:**  Whoever proposes first gets to fucking decide, deal?

 **Adam:**  Whatever now kiss me..

Blue Gansey and Noah all cheering as the two kiss while simultaneously waving rainbow flags that they had stashed in their pockets.


End file.
